


A fallen warrior

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Is reader dead?, Literature, Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sad Ending, fan fiction, reader is levi's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: The survey corps were out on their most important mission yet when Levi receives news that your squad was attacked by a new mysterious titan. Nothing will stop him from riding to your aid but what will he find?





	A fallen warrior

**Author's Note:**

> More drabble for Levi.  BTW, does anyone know the name of Levi's horse? I found it once and now I can't... I think it starts with an S?
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> This fic is also listed on my Deviantart account happydoo2
> 
>  
> 
> Attack on Titan and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Levi. 

The metallic scent of fresh spilled blood was the first indicator of the upcoming scene of pure carnage.

Underneath a charcoal-grey cloud laden sky, A lone figure on horseback rode determinedly across the wide grassy plain, following the bitter tang of blood towards it's origin. A forest green cape flew in behind the rider like emerald wings, emblazoned with the sigma of the scouts. 

  


The blood tang grew stronger as the endless carpet of soft green grass became crushed completely to the dirt. No longer the vibrant green of fresh life, but painted entirely a deep crimson red. 

  


A heavy cloud of smoky fog partially obscures a section of the red-stained field. The rider slows his horse to a walk as he enters the cloud. Indistinguishable dark forms loomed inside the fog, any one a potential titan preparing for attack, made the lone rider wary. One hand tightly gripping the reins of his chocolate stallion and the other resting on his blade, ready to draw at the first sign of trouble.

  


The fog ever so slowly cleared, revealing the nauseating scene within. An entire squad of the Scouts were completely destroyed. Blood soaked human corpses lay everywhere. Some not even a full body, just a detached hunk of muscle with titan teeth marks embedded at the severage point. Completely flattened horses lay scattered among the bodies, most had fallen not far from their riders. 

  


The rider's horse stopped and stepped backwards, startled by nearly stepping on the upper half of a male scout's torso.  The right side of the face was still there. The grey filmed eye was stretched wide in horror with the mouth still open and fixed in an eternal scream. The left side was gone, huge teeth had bitten away the face and eye along with part of the head, leaving the right portion of the brain exposed and dripping blood. Almost a perfect anatomical example of what should be the inner workings of a body.

  


The rider dismounted and steel grey eyes stonily surveyed the nightmarish sight for a survivor, a certain survivor. Out of the corner of his eye a flash of snow white flickers. He moves toward the item, avoiding the fly-ridden dismembered arm and a whole blonde-haired female cadet oddly contorted in a circle.

  


Recognition flashes through his head upon arrival. The white object is your faithful mare Luna, sister to his own loyal stallion and one of your most prized possessions. 

  


The horse was stomped completely flat, jagged edges of bone protruded through her white skin at odd intervals like the many tips of small knives. The long braid that you had so lovingly plated into her mane was undone and soaked with blood. 

  


Based on the positions of the other horses and riders, your body should not have been far away from Luna but there was no sign of you. 

  


Over and over he searched the field. Fighting hordes of flies feasting on the remains. Overturning piles of bodies to see if you were hidden underneath. Forgoing the obsessive cleanliness that he prized so highly, he searched for his beloved sister (F/N).

  


 Finally, The stoic rider found a clue of your whereabouts. The red handkerchief that you tied your long glossy (h/c) strands back with and a gold necklace with a pendant of an owl poised in a mid-air strike. Both items were stained with the poisonous red that contaminated every surface.  

A small shaft of light broke through the heavy grey clouds, briefly illuminating the owl in a golden sparkle before the depressing clouds smothered out the light.  

* _Flashback*_

_In a dinky but obsessively clean apartment hidden deep in the Underground, a scrawny 8 year old girl peeps around the corner and is intently observing the back of an older but very short raven-haired boy sitting at the table and sipping a cup of tea clutched in a weird claw-handed motion._

_Not even sparing a glance towards her position, the boy mutters "Noisy brat, I can hear you breathing you know. You're supposed to be in bed."_

_The little girl run toward the table and clamors up in the chair beside of the boy, still clad in her flannel nightgown and clutching a ragged stuffed purple owl missing a wing and one eye. Her long loose (h/c) tresses and shining (e/c) eyes made her look tinier than was and the look was further enhanced by the black wire-rimmed glasses that magnified her eyes to almost owlish proportions._

_"I was waiting for you, Levi" she whispers softly._

_The two sit in silence for a moment, only disturbed by Levi's sipping._

_"I got something for you" he suddenly announces with his regular monotone voice. Reaching into the pocket of his trousers, he removes a gleaming gold necklace with a pendant of a swooping owl with wings and spread wide as if attacking an unknown victim. The pendant's sparkling emerald eyes gleamed in the faint light of the apartment, for a moment it almost looked alive. " I know how much you love those shitty owl birds."_

_"Ohhhh, I love it!" the girl squeals enthusiastically. Flinging her small arms around his neck, she pulls him over into a ferocious hug. "Your the best big brother ever! I love you Levi!"_

_His arms carefully crept around her much smaller figure. "Love you too, brat"_

_*End Flashback*_

"Captain! Levi, you alright?" A messy haired brunette woman with large goggles called as she thundered up on her horse.

Levi after a final glance at the remains of the battlefield, he turned and climbed onto his dark stallion.

Still clutching the bloodstained necklace, he responded "No....No, I'm not."

 


End file.
